


Rikkinäinen mies

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angstia, Kirjoitettu ennen kolmoskautta, Multi, Post-Reichenbach, Vihainen!John
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tämä on sinun syytäsi, Sherlock. Kaikkea ei voi antaa anteeksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikkinäinen mies

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on julkaistu ensi kertaa 7.2.2013, eli tämä on kirjoitettu paljon ennen kolmoskautta. Ficci kirjoitettiin 7 kuolemansyntiä-haasteeseen synnillä viha. Betauksesta kiitokset kuuluvat Sisiljalle.

John ei ole varma, milloin se tapahtui. Hän ei pysty määrittämään tarkalleen sitä hetkeä, jolloin Sherlockin nimi muuttui kitkeräksi hänen suussaan. Ei nimeämään päivää, jona viha maailman epäoikeudenmukaisuutta kohtaan liukui vihaksi kaivattua miestä kohtaan. Vaan jonakin vaivihkaisena hetkenä maailma tärähti ja ennen niin kirkkaat värit vaihtuivat tuskan valkeaksi ja vihan punaisiksi kipinöiksi. Eikä sen jälkeen enää ollut paluuta.  
  
*  
  
Hän arvelee, että suru särkyi vuoden ja kahdeksan kuukauden kohdalla. Silloin hän ensi kertaa tiuski hautakivelle, harkitsi potkaisevansa mustaa marmoria. _Kuinka sinä kehtasit jättää minut yksin? Etkö edes kerran elämässäsi olisi voinut tehdä jotakin epäitsekästä? Miksi koskaan vaivauduit korjaamaan minut vain iskeäksesi taas rikkinäiseksi?_ Silloin John liittyi siskonsa seuraan suoraan hautausmaalta, nosti huulilleen maljan katkeruutta. Hänen päässään jyskytti, jossain hän kuuli sanat: viina on viisasten juoma. Ja kuinka kirkkaalta kaikki näyttikään: mennyt kirvelevänä haavana, verta tirskuvana, edessä jotain kiihkeää, suonia polttelevaa ja päässä tieto siitä, että onnen oli riistänyt sama mies, joka sen oli tuonutkin.  
  
Oivallusta seurasi turtumus.  
  
*  
  
Kaipuu, John päättää, astui sivuun jonkin toisen tunteen tieltä eräänä tarkempana hetkenä. Sinä iltana kahden vuoden rajapyykin kohdalla, kun hän vihdoin kokeili onneaan naisten kanssa. Hän voi piirtää helposti mieleensä rouva Hudsonin hieman surumielisen hymyn hänen ollessaan lähdössä treffeille. Hän muistaa tismalleen millainen hänen deittinsä oli sinä iltana.  
  
Mary oli juuri hänen tyyppiään. Kiharahiuksinen, herkästi hymyilevä ja hieman häntä itseään lyhyempi. Hänellä oli nokkela huumorintaju ja John tarttui keskusteluun innolla. Hän onnistui unohtamaan, miksi hänen edellisistä treffeistään oli kulunut liki kaksi vuotta. Ilta jatkui lopulta Maryn asunnolle saakka. John hyväksyi ilomielin kutsun kahville. Maryn vihreät silmät tuikkivat ja hänen kätensä puristi sirosti Johnin omaa, lievästi tärisevää.  
  
Maryn asunnossa kolmannessa kerroksessa oli kodikkaampaa kuin Baker Streetillä pitkään aikaan. Lämpimiä värejä, ei tyhjiä teekuppeja kylmenemässä lattialla tai pölyistä kalloa takan päällä. Maryn huulet maistuivat kahvilta. Ne olivat pehmeät hänen omiaan vasten. Maryn sormet hänen hiuksissaan, jalat tiukasti vyötärön ympärillä. Hän oli niin kevyt Johnin kantaessa hänet valkoiselle sohvalle.  
  
Sitten... sitten pieni ajatus eksyi Johnin päähän. Pieni, viaton ajatus. Olisiko Sherlock ollut yhtä kevyt jos John olisi ollut ottamassa kiinni? John sävähti ja Mary ynähti kysyvästi.  
  
”Ei mitään...” John mumisi Maryn kutreihin, yritti karkottaa ei-kaivatun kuvan päästään. Hän suuteli Maryn kaulaa ja kuljetti kättään pitkin Maryn reisien sileää ihoa. Tunsi häpeää kuvitellessaan hennon ruskeat kiharat tummemmiksi. Muisti äkkiä kuinka samaiset kiharat olivat kuorruttuneet tumman punaisella. Tunsi huuman kaikkoavan ja vatsansa kiertävän. John katsoi Maryn pehmeisiin silmiin ja nousi ylös kuin poltettuna.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John henkäisi ennen pakenemistaan kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän tuijotti kasvojaan pyöreästä peilistä, pisti merkille punehtuneet posket, sekaiset hiukset. Itseinhon kipinä ja järjetön vihan pilkahdus kuollutta miestä kohtaan kulkivat hänen lävitseen. Hän katsoi peiliin ja mietti, milloin hänestä oli tullut niin _säälittävä_. John Watson, armeija-aikojen naistenmies, päätyi kuvittelemaan kuolleen miehen kasvoja sen sijaan, että olisi keskittynyt halukkaan naisen kurveihin. Hän pirskotti jäistä vettä kasvoilleen ja voi pahoin. Käveli takaisin olohuoneeseen ja pyysi anteeksi, selitti jotain epämääräistä ruokamyrkytyksestä ja tunsi häpeän polttavan poskiaan Maryn tarjoutuessa keittämään vatsaa rauhoittavaa teetä. John kieltäytyi ja lähti tämän epäileväisen katseen alta.  
  
Hän tilasi taksin Baker Streetille ja tunsi itsensä likaiseksi. Jollakin tapaa sekä hyväksikäyttäjäksi että –käytetyksi. Sinä iltana hän rikkoi yhden Sherlockin petrimaljoista heittämällä sen päin takanreunusta.  
  
Yksi lasinsirpaleista painui hänen isovarpaaseensa hänen siivotessaan niitä pois seuraavana aamuna. Veri valui pitkin sirpaleen rosoisia reunoja hänen seuratessaan lumoutuneena sen matkaa. John mietti, miten todennäköisesti sirpaleesta tarttuisi pernarutto tai jokin muu tappava tauti ja kikatti hysteerisesti lattialla pää käsien varassa. _Tämä on sinun syytäsi, Sherlock. Sinä rikoit minut. Tapat minut. Minä **vihaan** sinua._  
  
*  
  
Kaikki pienet hetket porautuivat hänen aivoihinsa lietsovina adrenaliinipiikkeinä. Jokaisen painajaisen, jokaisen vahingossa kahdelle tilatun noutoaterian myötä Johnin ajatukset vääristyivät. Se ei ollut oikein, ei kuolleille saanut kantaa kaunaa, niiden piti antaa levätä rauhassa. Niin John yritti ajatella. Mutta mitä jos oli kuollut itsekin? Sellaisella vinksahtaneella tavalla, että jonkin virheen vuoksi sydän vielä sykki, mutta sielu oli jo irralleen repäisty. Jos oli pelkkä kuori, poissaoleva katse, eikä enää se mies, joka oli rakastanut Lontoon katuja. Eikö silloin ollutkin lupa olla vihainen menneisyyden aaveille?  
  
Ja lopulta, miksi John olisi välittänyt, mikä oli oikein ja mikä ei? Hän oli kulkenut normien ohitse jo kauan aikaa sitten, silloin kun hän oli painanut liipaisinta, osunut kahden lasin läpi ja kävellyt hymyillen pois paikalta.  
  
Hänen tutustuessaan jatkuvien kipujen vuoksi taas vanhaan vainoajaansa, alumiiniseen kävelykeppiin, hän löysi vastauksensa. Enää ei ollut tarpeellista välittää, sillä jäljellä ei ollut enää _mitään_ menetettävää. Ei edes tervettä mieltä.  
  
*  
  
Viimeinen pisara oli kenties se, että Sherlock saapui kotiin. Hiukset lyhyiksi kynittyinä, musta takki liian hennot hartiat hukuttaen. Uupuneet silmät, jotka syttyivät niin kuin tähdet heti hänen nähdessään Johnin. Pienen pieni hymy, helpottunut, eksyi kalpeille kasvoille.  
  
John tunsi huoneen pyörähtävän ympärillään, hymyn tekevän matkaa omille kasvoilleen. Liike sattui hänen poskiinsa. Hän harppoi läpi huoneen. Keppi oli unohtunut nojatuolin viereen.  
 _EieimahdollistamitenSherlockSherlockSherlock..._ Hän ojensi kätensä, sipaisi Sherlockin hihaa. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi.  
  
 _Sherlock._  
  
”John”, Sherlockin ääni oli niin syvä, niin _todellinen_... Se herätti Johnin transsistaan. _Elossa. Sherlock_ oli _elossa_. Yhtäkkiä jokin raudanhehkuinen kiersi Johnin suonissa, sai hänet vetämään kätensä pois. Sherlockin hymy hiipui kysyvästi Johnin kiristäessä hampaitaan. Pitkästä aikaa John tunsi todella elävänsä, veti syvään henkeä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Veti nyrkkinsä taakse ja sinkautti sen päin yllättyneitä kasvoja niin, että Sherlock kaatui iskun voimasta. _Elossa. Helvetin elossa._  
  
Elävää miestä oli vielä helpompi vihata kuin kuollutta, sen John huomasi kuullessaan miten hänen rystysensä osuivat terävään poskipäähän. Valkealle iholle kohonnut veri lämmitti posken. Taas yksi todiste siitä, että Sherlock oli elossa. Oli ollut elossa kolme vuotta. _Kolme vuotta_ , joiden aikana John oli käynyt joka viikko hänen tyhjällä haudallaan. Kolme vuotta, joiden aikana hän oli melkein unohtanut miten hengittää. Joiden aikana hän oli joutunut säälityksi ja joutunut vakuuttamaan tuttunsa siitä, että ei, hän ei ollut itsetuhoinen. Vielä.  
Kolme vuotta.  
  
Hän nautti Sherlockin silmiin lyönnin jälkeen kohonneesta tuskasta.  
  
”Helvetin idiootti. _Sinä kuolit_. Sinä hyppäsit. Minä _näin_! Miten sinä kehtasit...” Johnin ääni oli alkanut huutona, mutta hiipui nyyhkäyksiksi. Hän puristi Sherlockin takin liepeitä käsissään ja Sherlock tärisi, pyysi anteeksi yhä uudelleen. John vihasi Sherlockin käsiä, jotka kietoutuivat epävarmasti hänen ympärilleen, aivan kuin tällä olisi ollut oikeus koskea Johniin. Hän inhosi tämän muminaa ”tulin takaisin, kaikki se oli _sinun_ vuoksesi, John, minun piti pitää sinut turvassa, anteeksi”. John vihasi sitä, miten Sherlock näytti lähes yhtä rikkinäiseltä kuin hän, vaikka kaikki oli ollut tämän syytä.  
  
*  
  
John ehti jo kuvitella päässeensä irti vihastaan, kuluttaneensa kaiken iltana, jolloin Sherlock oli palannut. Niinpä Sherlock muutti takaisin. Mutta nyt mikään ei enää ole ennallaan. Kokeilut, joita John oli kaivannut, ärsyttävät häntä tiskialtaassa. Sherlockin vaiteliaisuus, varovaisuus Johnin lähellä, pitkät katseet, jotka kielivät, ettei hän aivan usko vieläkään olevansa kotona, saavat Johnin veren kuplimaan. Tieto siitä, että Sherlock huutaa unissaan tuskaisemmin kuin John koskaan, saa hänet puristamaan silmänsä kiinni ja laskemaan kymmeneentuhanteen, jottei hän ryntäisi kerrosta alemmas. Lohduttamaan tai läimäyttämään, sillä mikä oikeus Sherlockilla on kokea enemmän tuskaa kuin hänellä? _Sinun vuoksesi, John_... Ilma asunnossa 221B ei tunnu riittävän kahdelle keuhkoparille.  
  
Ja niin lopulta tulee se ilta. John ärähtää Sherlockille kaapista puuttuvasta maidosta ja katsoo, kuinka tämän koko olemus jännittyy. Sherlock katsoo häntä mikroskooppinsa ylitse, analysoi päästä varpaisiin (ja kuinka John ennen kaipasikaan sitä katsetta, kuinka hän nyt pelkää, mitä se löytää). Sitten Sherlock vetää henkeä ja laittaa pallon liikkeelle. John haluaisi sulkea silmänsä onnettomuuden edeltä. _Lopeta, lopeta, ollaan ihan hiljaa._ Lopeta _ennen kuin kaikki romahtaa_.  
  
”John... sinä haluat sanoa jotakin. Olet halunnut siitä saakka kun tulin takaisin.”  
  
John pysyy hiljaa, analysoi vuorostaan Sherlockia. Tuntee äkkiä halun satuttaa. Piiloutua. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin, muistaa miltä Sherlockin iho tuntui hänen rystysiään vasten. _Lopeta, lopeta, ole kiltti_.  
  
”Minä haluan kuulla. Tämä...” Sherlock hakee hetken sopivaa sanaa, ”tämä _tilanne_ tekee minut hulluksi. En pysty keskittymään kun olet tuollainen!”  
  
”Millainen minun sitten pitäisi olla? Mikä tyydyttäisi suurta Sherlock Holmesia paremmin?” John sylkäisee sanansa leuka uhmakkaasti koholla. Sherlockin kasvot vääristyvät hetkeksi.  
  
”Älä”, Sherlock sähähtää. ”Älä teeskentele tyhmempää kuin olet.”  
  
”Mutta tyhmähän minä sinusta olen. Kaikki ovat, kaikki paitsi sinä itse.”  
  
”John”, Sherlockin ääni on turhautunut.  
  
”Sherlock Holmes, joka saa kenet tahansa uskomaan mitä haluaa, Sherlock Holmes, joka herää kuolleista, joka —”  
  
”John!”  
  
Hetken he katsovat toisiaan hengästyneinä ja silmiään räpäyttämättä. Sherlock avaa suunsa, väittääkseen vastaan, pyytääkseen anteeksi, vaatiakseen selitystä, John ei tiedä, eikä välitä. Viikkojen, ei, _vuosien_ katkeruus petetyksi tulemisesta, yksinäisyydestä sinkoaa pintaan, eikä mitään ole enää tehtävissä — voi vain odottaa laukausta. Eikä Johnilla ole tapana osua harhaan.  
  
”Ehkä olisi ollut parempi jos olisitkin kuollut.” Sanat putoavat Johnin huulilta, kiviä kivitetyn päälle. Sherlockin ilme, naamion särkyminen, on lumoava. Sherlockin silmät laajenevat. John voi nähdä, kuinka ne välähtävät ennen kuin niiden sininen haipuu huurteisimpaan harmaaseen mitä hän on nähnyt. Sherlock avaa suunsa kerran, kaksi. Nielaisee.  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock kuiskaa ja sitten hän kääntyy, ottaa takkinsa naulasta. Baker Street 221B:n ovi sulkeutuu hiljaa. John toivoo, että se olisi paiskautunut kiinni. Kohtelias lukon naksahdus repii hänen tärykalvojaan. John tuntee, kuinka tärinä alkaa, se lähtee hänen rintakehänsä vasemmalta puolelta ja jatkuu sormenpäihin. Iloton nauru pakenee hänen suustaan.  
  
 _Nyt se on ohi_.  
  
*  
  
John jää yksin. Sherlock ei tule sinä iltana takaisin ja John vannoo, ettei hän edes kaipaa tätä. Sherlock ei saavu seuraavanakaan päivänä. Kahden viikon kohdalla John lakkaa odottamasta. Jättää silti oven auki iltaisin. Soittaa tuttuun numeroon eräänä yönä kolmannen viikon alussa, kuuntelee puhelinvastaajaa ja vihaa sitä, miten tumma ääni saa hänet tuntemaan itsensä onnettomaksi. Hän ei saa sanotuksi mitään, huokaisee vain ennen kuin sulkee luurin. Puristaa tärisevää kättään nyrkkiin, kunnes kämmeneen jää pysyvät puolikuut, ja tietää ansaitsevansa kivun.  
  
Sillä kaikista eniten, paljon enemmän kuin maailmaa tai Sherlock Holmesia, John Watson vihaa itseään.  
  
Rikkinäistä miestä, joka ei enää osaa edes antaa anteeksi.  
  
Kättään, sillä sen tärinän saisi loppumaan vain hän, jota John ei enää kestä katsoa silmiin.  
  
Riekaleista koottua sydäntään, joka on arpeutunut umpeen niin, että hän miettii, miten veri pääsee enää kulkemaan sen lävitse.  
  
Sitä pientä palaa hänessä, joka tietää, että hän tahtoo ainoastaan  
  
 _syleillä_  
  
unohtaa  
  
kuunnella viulua aamuneljältä  
  
myöntää, ettei enää ole niinkään anteeksiannettavaa, mutta paljon pyydettävää  
  
rak—  
  
Hän vihaa itseään, sillä joka ikinen päivä hän toivoo voivansa ottaa sanansa takaisin ja valaista siniset silmät kirkkaammin kuin yksikään murha koskaan. Ja joka ikinen päivä hän on liian heikko, liian vihainen taipuakseen.  
  



End file.
